Love Lust
by Serpient
Summary: A nobody that changes all the rules. OCx I haven't figured out who yet.
1. Chapter 1

LoveLust 1

Chapter 1

Hollow Bastion's streets were bustling. Everyone seemed to be up and about. The sun was shining and everything seemed perfect. But oh how it wasn't. Everyone chatted merrily, portraying that of a good neighbor. Acting like the recent heartless attacks were nothing.

But they ruined my life. Thought a girl with long purple hair that reached down her shoulder blades. She had stunning yellow eyes. Her body was lithe and thin, and she seemed to move about the shadows of the day. She seemed distant to all the other people of Hollow Bastion. The beautiful young woman scoffed as she kept walking.

She didn't belong here. Amongst them anymore. They could hardly recognize her as someone they knew. Her heart no longer beat in her chest. She was no longer the person she used to be. Scattered memories of a shattered human body. Her heart was taken from her and she stood walking around the middle of the day, in the middle of Hollow Bastion looking for something. She didn't know what… she would know when she found it.

People in the shops looked at her and gave her cold looks and suspicious stares, as though she would walk in the place and steal something. The girl wore a pair of lace up leather boots that went about calf high. She wore a simple form fitting dress, black. Her hair was pushed out of her face with a music note shaped burette.

Ever since the heartless attacked… ever since they took her heart, and made her this unfeeling monster, she could do things she never could before. She heard things that shouldn't be heard by humans. It scared her at first, but she got over it. She didn't have the heart to care.

When she awoke after the attack, everything was different. It was like being born again, everything was new. Hearing, seeing, feeling, and not feeling. She knew she no longer existed; she was living a non existence, and in her empty body she knew this. She knew this as she walked the streets and heard everyone's beating hearts, heard them inside her empty and hollow body.

She flipped her hair out of the way. She was getting frustrated with her thoughts. She was no longer who she once was. She was no longer Lala. Her name no longer felt right when she said it, when she referred to herself. She made a sharp turn and ended up at the Bailey.

Wherever you turned there was work being done to the city to repair it. Reconstruction disturbed the city, so some places where blocked off. As she entered the Bailey she looked out at the castle that occupied the fields. Her mind drifted to music. When she woke up that's what was truly different.

Her voice. It had an element that distorted the air around people. When she sang it made illusions or people feel a different way. It was strange to her, so she never talked. She didn't want to talk until she was ready. Her thoughts drifted.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a black sphere like portal opened, with swirling wisps of dark blue and violet tendrils. She turned un phased to see the form walk through. Clad in a black leather cloak, that showed of their toned muscles. Her cold yellow eyes rested on the obvious male figure. A delicate purple eyebrow rose.

He walked forward interrupting her personal space. Her body tensed in reaction. He stopped walking towards her as he saw her reaction and raised a hand as if to say he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hello, Lala." Her head whipped around, that got her attention. A questioning look spread across her face.

"I know your confused, but if you come with me I can answer all of your questions." His voice was deep, rumbling like thunder, commanding your attention. She turned her body away as thought the conversation bored her. She started to walk away when the leather clad man gently grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.

"We can help you, Lala." She shook her head and glared at him. He sounded convincing. She wanted to hear his soothing voice some more, but who was this guy to think he knew anything about her. Lala didn't feel like her name anymore. And she didn't want to say anything; the sound of her voice still stunned her own ears. She shook his grip off.

"Don't call me Lala, it no longer is my name." her voice came out like a sirens song, resounding on everything with a lyrical quality that no musical instrument, no matter how combined, could replicate. The leather clad man's grip on her arm slackened as he became disoriented by her voice. She pushed his heavily muscled body off of her.

She started walking away, then stopped and turned around.

"There is nothing you can offer me." She left him dazed and confused, standing there unable to grasp the power of her voice.

Lala quickly walked down to the busy streets of Hollow Bastion. Bodies crushed together around the shops, but always seemed to leave room for her. As if she was a disease. She noticed that humans pick up the vibe that she no longer is one. Her face saddened as a fragment of a memory swept through her mind.

Emotions for her were like things just out of reach, things you knew were there, you could see them, you just couldn't hold on to them and feel them. Yet she did, she still inside her mind refused to believe that she couldn't not feel. And what was wrong with that man, he was so strange with his offer.

As Lala made her way to the outskirts of the city, the sun was high in the sky, noontime. She sighed, this world felt so wrong, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't know that man; she didn't know the extent of his offer. She hummed quietly to herself, relaxing to the sound of her voice, when she hears a familiar portal open behind her. In her peripheral vision black and violet smoky tendrils.

This time it wasn't only just the leather clad man with a broad muscled chest that she saw just briefly earlier, he brought reinforcements.

They all wore the same leather cloak, but all were different sizes and shapes. Not that any of them were out of shape, just different body styles. She mused at their exquisite beauty. Her eyes lightened as she turned her face towards the sun.

"Your back?" her voice mused, stretching across them like a magical spell they wafted in. they became distracted by her, she giggled slightly at this. She had the upper hand. The obvious leader whom came to see her before nodded. She decided to shush her mouth for now and listen.

"We are like you, non existent beings with no hearts." His rumbling voice stopped to see if he had caught her attention, he had. She leaned forward and crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. She noticed he waved his arm around at the others when we said we. He had brought 4 others with him.

He continued, "Nobodies, the empty shell left behind when heartless take the hearts from the bodies. Those of us whom have strong enough hearts, are most human, or so to speak. You and I are nobodies." Her pink lips moved down in a frown. She didn't know what he was getting at, nor did she care. She didn't want to be a part of whatever he was trying to sell her.

"We know how you feel, and you would be a great asset to our organization. Wouldn't you want to feel whole again? That's the entire goal of Organization XIII, to find hearts to fill our empty carcasses." He said it with such pride and glee, it made her shudder. But the sound of having a beating heart again sounded nice. She pondered. And they awaited her answer.

"No." was all her siren's voice would allow as she shook her head. And turned to walk away. All five of them, the Organization members tensed.

"We tried to play fair but you are too valuable to let slide, Lala, so you will be coming with us and you will serve our cause, there is no other option." His voice filled with a rage that shook her to the bone with memories of fear. Her eyes widened with the realization that they weren't going to let her walk away.

The four others that came with the leader summoned weapons from what seemed to be the darkness. One man summoned a pink and green scythe that seemed wicked sharp and scary, another a lexicon, or dictionary, another summoned a shit load of nasty looking lances that floated in the air, and the last summoned two guns of some kind with different types of bullets that looked like diamonds. Lala backed away, almost loosing her footing.

"Just come with us nicely and you won't get hurt." His promise was hollow and more a threat. He held out his thick gloved hand. She shook her head, her purple hair spinning around her. She glared with her fierce yellow eyes. A low resounding sound came from her chest, the earth shook beneath them, and before they knew it, the earth swallowed them up.

Lala extended her hand and summoned a portal, to where she didn't know, she just had to get away. As she ran to the portal and walked through the darkness surrounded her with a comfortable feeling of safety.

As she came out the other side, it was light outside. She was on the other side of Hollow Bastion, towards the battle fields. She fell to the ground when she hit solid earth. She made the earth shake and do her will. The thought scared her yet felt so natural. She lay down on her back, her dress riding up and exposing more than she is used to, but she didn't care.

Sleep soon consumed her.

Her sleep was restless. The numbing darkness consumed her, and that's all she saw. And that's all she felt.

The next thing she knew when she woke up was that it was dark. She lay in the field curled in a ball in the darkness. She stumbled to stand up. The moon gleaming bright, illuminating all that she needed to see to make it back to Hollow Bastion. They stars glistened as well, calling her.

As she slowly walked back, mind racing, that familiar portal of darkness opened in front of her. Out walked the leather clad man, the one from earlier.

Annoyance registered on her face, he was so persistent. She stopped walking to glare at him. They emptiness inside her raged with a fury she didn't know she could feel.

"I have come with one last offer." He proclaimed in this thundering voice, "we will fight tonight; if you defeat me you shall be set free, the Organization will no longer follow you, but if I defeat you, you find yourself a home amongst my ranks as number XIV."

Lala sat their and pondered this decision, it wasn't that she didn't want to go with him; she just didn't know him, or anything about the Organization. She hardly knew herself, she was a separate being from who she once was, she knew that, but did she want to be number XIV. Maybe she could find somewhere where she belonged. She nodded her head and stiffened her body into a fighting stance.

He summoned to his grip two glowing sabers of energy, of nothingness. From the darkness she summoned her own weapons of choice. She summoned two scythe blades, about 16 inches in handle length and a foot of deadly blade. The handle was carved of ivory, dangling with two tassels of music notes. The handle was also carved with intricate designs, and hollow, so when swung fast enough it made a deathly lyrical noise.

They stood there, staring at each other. Lala wanted to see his face. She wanted to look into his eyes and see what he was thinking. She could only vaguely pick up shattered memory fragments from him. She lunged forward before he realized what she was doing, she hit him the hilt of her blades, causing him to lose his breath. He flung backwards but quickly recovered.

He soon matched her blows, his were powerful, but hers were quicker. For the most part they were evenly matched. For the most part. Lala had an extra card up her sleeve, but didn't want to use it until she knew she couldn't defeat him. His sabers came flying at her, but her lithe body dodged them with ease. Parrying the blows, she cut up his leather cloak across the chest and arms.

He grunted with anger. Their fight was silent; they didn't speak to one another. They stopped their rapid fire attacks, she slumped forward, exhaustion wrapping around her body, panting heavily. Then she looked up and saw he was off guard. She summoned the earth around his feet to hold him in place and mirthfully landed a blow to his chest with a kick, then flipped around and landed one to the side of his jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

She felt his rage flair, his energy grow with the effort. He lunged forward and broke her guard sending her flying to the grand on her back. She landed with'oof'. Her body splayed out, her twin scythe blades lay off to the side a few feet. Her body breathless with the blow. He landed on her, knees of either side of her hips. He leaned down; she could practically see the yellow of his eyes.

"I win." His cocky voice resounded in her spinning head. She wasn't defenseless. Before he knew what happened he was flung off of her. Landed on his knees. Shock on his features, but she didn't need to see his face to know it. Her voice came out like a hypnotic spell, the earth rumbled around them with the sound of her voice, as if to say it was ecstatic to hear it once again.

She could feel his mind spinning and reeling with the effort to stay in control. He stumbled as if the world rattled around in front of his eyes. He was no longer really attached to the world. In a world that her voice made him see. She laughed in her head, a sad laugh as she kept singing and ran him down his back with her scythe blade before kicking him in the back of the skull, landing him face first into his dirt.

She opened a random portal and kicked him through it, not really caring where she sent him. It would be one hell of a miracle if he lived, but then again he had his Organization XIII to watch out for him. She then opened a portal for herself, falling through it as the ability to hold herself up became impossible. As she fell through the darkness and tendrils, she fell on a soft bed of someone in whom she knew before she lost her heart. Her body was consumed by sleep before she could take the time to clean her bloody and battered body. As her eyes closed, she saw through her lashes a blurry man with blonde spiky hair, walk in. Before anything else, she felt a wave of his shock roll over her skin. Strong, and unable to react she fell asleep.

EEEEND. For now. So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

LoveLust 2

A hand shook her gently, Lala moaned slightly, her body aching under their hot touch. As she opened her eyes they slowly adjusted to the sight of blonde spiky hair, blue eyes looking down. Face set in a stoic mask. Grimace on the beautiful mans face. She stumbled getting up, falling forward into the man, he caught her confused, shushing her in a soothing manner.

It took a while to understand that she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks, splattering the floor, she moved to wipe them, but the man stopped her. She snuggled her head into his chest. Her sobs becoming uncontrollable. She whispered apologies she didn't understand. This man was so familiar…

He rubbed her head, rocking her slowly against her body. She looked just like her, like Lala. The woman he was in love with. She disappeared a while back after a heartless attack. He was scared but… maybe he had a right to fear. She was just like her, but she felt so different, so empty. There was just something about her that wasn't right.

His emotions rolled over her skin. Making it impossible to practically breathe. They were so strong, she couldn't handle it. The tension of the fact that she no longer belonged to this fragment of her memories made her cry. She cried her hollow tears. She pushed herself away from him. His shock almost made her vomit at the sight of her deathly yellow eyes. Inhuman, she could practically hear that word whisper through his brain as he looked at her.

She knew who he was; he was Cloud Strife… the man of Lala's dreams. The man of Lala's heart. The Lala she no longer was… she was a separate entity, she felt like an interruption in the flow of life. She was a mistake, she wasn't supposed to exist. The realization made her sick. She ran to the bathroom, and threw up the rest of her sick little hopes. Her body tensed, sweat dripped down her pale and sticky body. Cloud rubbed her back gently, as if it wasn't weird that the spitting image of his lost love comes into his room and throws up and cries into his chest.

Through massive vomit sessions she choked out a few words here and there, "I don't exist… I shouldn't… I don't belong," she started throwing up and crying again. The feeling of sad softened by the darkness filled her. The darkness was where she was born, and it was where she was going to end up. Cloud became confused, he didn't what to say, but somehow her words made sense.

As she leaned her head on the cool porcelain of the toilet, her thoughts spun, and a realization hit her. She didn't belong, so where did she. In the darkness? What if she didn't want to? This fate was shit, and her anger flared. The memory of angered flared. Cloud left her side, a great relief since she could barely keep her sanity with his overpowering raw human emotions.

It felt like he was gone forever, and when he returned she noticed that he was caring some clothes. Then she looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing anything. The blushed a deep crimson and she made an attempt to hide her body with her hair and adjusting her position. It was no use. The memories of whom she was a fragment of flared, he was her everything, he has seen her this way many times. Her body relaxed, it was comfortable to be in her skin, especially around him.

He placed the clothes onto the counter so that she could see them. His head swam with confusion. What was she? She wasn't Lala. How was she? She was good, she was even ok. He cared, and he didn't know why. He stood there starring at her, unable to move.

Within a blink of an eye, she stood up, un modest, as if she was completely comfortable being in front of him, like she has done this many times before. She looked him dead in the eyes with her hollow yellow ones. Lala's eyes were brown, a light brown, not yellow.

Her eyes crinkled with anger, her eyebrows knitting together. "Don't you get it…? I am what am left of her. Born from the darkness. The hollow carcass left behind. I can hear her name in your head. I look like her… Lala," she spat the word out like it was deadly, "I am the fragment of her, I don't exist. I don't have the heart to exist." Her words died in her throat as she fell down.

He walked forward unafraid and grabbed her roughly and hugged her close, holding her for a long time. It took a long time, but Lala finally realized he was shaking because he was sad. His despair filled her empty darkness. It made her miserable, she loved this man, and it was even her memories.

As they held each other it was like they were preparing for their last goodbyes. They knew that from this point on they wouldn't see each other for a long time, if ever. He turned his head to breath in the scent of her hair. Even her smell was similar yet off. He hugged tightly, "I love you, Lala," he whispered sweetly into her ear.

With those words she snapped. The key to the missing puzzle. She wasn't Lala any longer. She didn't belong in this life she kept trying to be a part of. It wasn't her life it was Lala's. The feeling of not belonging became unbearable. As she pushing Cloud away, her eyes held such sadness and despair; she couldn't even handle his reaction to her face. She grabbed the clothes on the counter and despaired writhing the dark and black portal that enveloped her at will.

The last thing she saw through the tendrils of darkness before they took her was Clouds face, the last memory of her human existence. An existence that no longer lived and thrived.

She ended up in a back ally where she quickly got dressed. She smoothed her hair down. She was missing her black music note clip. She sighed. Another thing to add on to her 'this not existing shit is getting rough'. She twirled around. She was wearing a black dress that flowed out to her mid thighs, like a tutu. She had her black boots, her chocker with the treble clef. Her long purple hair glistened in the noon sun of Hollow Bastion. She walked through Hollow Bastion, searching every shadow that moved. Her mind was made up, she no longer had anywhere to turn back, and she never did. It was practically dusk when she made her way to the Bailey, given up.

She didn't know the man's name; she only knew that they were the Organization XIII. And that they wanted her to join, but all she knew they could have changed their minds. She sighed, her shoulders slumping, as she leaned against the building wall. As she was going to give up her barrowed hope, the sound of a corridor of darkness opening behind her resounded. She turned around expectant.

There stood the leather clad man. He had a cocky pose as he walked forward.

"You don't belong, you are of the darkness. We are not meant to exist." His words cut deep, but she knew they were true; she nodded sadly, her eyes full of a wisdom he may never know.

"I tried, I thought… I … It didn't make sense." He nodded and outstretched his hand. "it will." He said with his rumbling voice. She took it. Her hand so small and fragile in his. She wanted things to make sense. She no longer belonged in the world of light. She felt more comfortable slipping through them with the shadows.

"Welcome, to the Organization XIII. What may I call you?" his voice amused. Lala shrugged, she knew not Lala. He chucked darkly at her lack of words.

"Then, shall I name you, my neophyte?" Lala nodded. The worst he could name her was like Butt Crack or something stupid like that, but he didn't seem the type. She inwardly giggled as she thought such an immature thing. Her attention was then grabbed by the man as he wrote her name in the air, with the same substance as the light sabers he used to fight against her with. He spelt out the name 'Lala', then he waved his hand again sending the letters scrambling while he wrote another letter 'X', which flew into the jumble. When he waved his hand again, the letters stopped and found their places.

They stopped and said, 'Xalla'. He eyes glued to the flowing letters, imprinting the name into her memory. It was perfect. It was her name. She smiled brightly as she looked up to him. She nodded and he nodded.

"So your name from this point on is Xalla. And you are indicted into the Organization as number XIV, the…", his speech stopped as he looked as though he was pondering something, then jumped up slightly as though he had a great idea, "Hypnotic Siren."

"Welcome, Xalla, number XIV, the Hypnotic Siren." He outstretched his hand, and she returned the gesture. They pumped hands in compliance.

"Now its time to meet the other members." He said as he opened a portal.

As she walked through the portal her sight was blinded by bright white light and white surroundings. When her vision finally adjusted she noticed that she was in a circular white marble room. Chairs aligned the walls, all different heights. The tallest one was now occupied by the cloaked man who names her. She counted 14 chairs, all being used except one. She figured it was hers.

When she looked at the chairs occupants she noticed they had their hoods down from their black leather cloaks. The leader raised his hands in greeting, and when he spoke his voice boomed and demanded their attentions.

"Welcome to the organization, May I welcome our 14th member. Number XIV Xalla, the Hypnotic Siren." I could feel their stares boring into my skull; I could feel their softened emotions, barley audible from the darkness inside them. She smiled at this, it was a wonderful break. Around humans it was worse. Like listening to a radio really closely and you can hear it just perfect but of coarse it's very soft, when around a nobody. But when you are around a human, it's as if her ear is pressed tight against the speaker which blares louder than it should, booming and thundering with the base.

As she looked around the room, she noticed that most of all they were beautiful people, most males except for her and another drop dead gorgeous girl. She could almost feel herself blushing.

There was a man with hair that covered half of his face, a steely blue color. His eyes analytical. Another was an older man with blonde longer hair. He gave Xalla the chills. He looked at her like she was some knew toy he had to figure out.

Another was a handsome man with pink hair, giving her the head to do, obviously in appreciation. His eyes a soft emerald held something she didn't want to look further in to. She skipped to the next person who was a man with long black dread locks and side burns. He was attractive in a totally different way. He looked at her coldly, indifferent to her being here.

Next was a man with an eye patch, horrific scars, hair pulled back with white and grey streaks. He gave her the obvious head to toe and did the low whistle. She let out a small growl, the earth reacted slightly. Hopefully nobody noticed that.

After that she noticed a huge burly man with two axes, and orange hair. A strong jaw. He seemed kind in a distant sort of way. He put up a front, and she found herself wanting to know more about him. She shook the thoughts away as her attention turned to another.

He sat lazily in a chair, he had sandy blonde spiky hair and had a dreamy smile, and when he noticed Xalla looking he smiled bigger and waved. She grimaced back, not ready to show compassion. Next she noticed a man with and 'X' on his brow. He had electric purple blue hair and bright yellow eyes. He looked down at her with disgust. She glared back.

If any of them gave her any form of shit while she was here… well they wouldn't end up very pretty for them. Her attention was caught off guard by a man with short blond hair shuffling a deck of cards; he had a mustache and earrings. For some reason he seemed the wisest of them all. Xalla's true form was always drawn to chance.

Next was the woman. Her breath caught in her throat. She was glaring at her but couldn't look anymore beautiful. Certain parts of Xalla heated up and she didn't understand this… her hair was bright blonde and pushed back out of her gorgeous face. Her face was brightened by her turquoise eyes. Xalla found herself swimming in them. Looking deeper. How she would sing to this beautiful creature every night if she could.

It took all her willpower to look away. To keep her eyes from traveling down and looking to suspicious. Bright red flaming hair caught her attentions last. He had bright electric green eyes with two tear drops under his eyes, they were purple. This caught her interest. His was looking down at her with a curious look on his face.

She felt like he was dangerous, like she had to watch out. Actually she got that from most of them… they all seemed to want something from her that she didn't want to give to them. Her thoughts were stopped when she noticed a short blonde boy sitting on the other side of the red haired man. He had bright blue eyes; his hair stood straight up, not that it wasn't cute, just peculiar. He was starring at her, mad. She felt his anger, stronger than the others. Her eyebrows rose. That was odd.

As she was looking around at the others, looking down at her, the leader relinquished his hood and showed his face. He was tanned, his golden eyes coming out more so because of it. His hair was silver and long, his bangs spiky before the rest of his hair falling down his back. His jaw strong, his face giving off that he was the leader of the Organization.

He smiled down at her, not a happy smile, a triumphant smile. She realized she had been looking at the members for a short time, actually for only about 3 minutes. Giving them the chance to recognize her. She could feel their soft curiosity of her. Questions burned their tongues. The sandy blonde one who seemed laid back was brave enough to go first.

"Why did the Superior call you the 'Hypnotic Siren'?" Xalla noticed that he was referring to the leader, the man who recruited her.

"You should hear her voice, Demyx, or perhaps… its better you don't." he chuckled, he was thinking about the time she and him fought. She the sandy blond one with his hair spiked up was Demyx.

"Let's introduce ourselves, I do not want to seem rude to our new member, it took 'quite' a bit of convincing her to stay." He emphasized the word quite, as if to say not really.

"My name, Xalla, is Xemnas, Leader of the Organization, and they call me 'The

Superior'.

The man with the hair in a ponytail, scars and an eye path spoke next. "The names Xigbar, number II, the they call me 'The Free Shooter'," he winked after he said that.

Next was the dreadlock man with side burns and the cold stare, "Xaldin, number III, 'The Whirlwind Lancer." He grunted it out as if it hurt him.

"Vexen, number IV, and they call me 'The Chilly Academic," his voice came out high pitched and wavering. And he looked at her greedily. She shuddered as if she was cold.

"Lexaeus, number V, 'The Silent Hero," his voice was deep and kind, just as Xalla expected. And his name strangely fit him perfectly. She smiled warmly at him. He nodded in return.

"Zexion, number VI, 'The Cloaked Schemer," his voice was silent and sexy at the same time. His eye dragged over her form and long legs. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Saix, number VII, 'The Lunar Diviner." He snapped it like he had the hugest grudge against her. Like he hated her or something. But the look he gave her would suggest other wise.

"Axel, number VIII, 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames, got it memorized," he pointed to his temple playfully, giving her a wink before sitting back and relaxing, like he was proud of himself or something. Xalla wanted to giggle to herself. All of the men so far in the Organization are so horny they wanted to tear her apart right then and there; she could feel it, getting strong with each introduction. Only a few did she feel like it was okay to be around.

"My name is Demyx, number IX, 'the Melodious Nocturne'; he was just planing cute to her, as he pointed at himself with his thumbs. He had a slight accent or something, and his name actually meant something to her. These nicknames were a strange way of letting one know about their character before actually knowing them, for the most part.

"Luxord, number X, 'The Gambler of Fate'." He sad that while shuffling his cards in a poker style fashion. Yep, this guy was cool in her book.

Next to introduce himself was the pink haired man that looked very lusting after her. He jumped down from his chair and walked towards her. Xalla's body stiffened. He bowed gentlemanly in front of her with a wicked grin. He then plucked her small hand and kissed it.

"How rude we must be for not properly introducing ourselves. We just grunt our names and titles and call it good." He still held her hand, as if not to let go. "My name, my beautiful Xalla, is Marluxia, number XI, and 'The Graceful Assassin'." He kissed her hand again softly before letting it go. 'Trouble' was written all over him. Best avoided. She rubbed the part where he kissed her twice on her hand, trying to secretly rub it off.

Most of the organization members rolled their eyes at his dramatics, as he found his seat again, looking confident as ever.

"Name's Larxene, number XII, 'The Savage Nymph'." Larxene glared as she said this, but all the while Xalla blushed, unable to look away again. Her willpower gone from earlier. She hated her already, but Larxene didn't know just how much Xalla liked her already, nor did any of the other members.

Then spoke the quiet blond, "Roxas, number XIII, 'The Key of Destiny'." It clicked. She knew this boy… not exactly him, but his true self. Her eyes grew wider.

"Sora…?" she whispered under her breath, barley audible. Roxas's head snapped and looked at her, shock also on his face.

"What did you say?" his voice came rushed and angry. Xalla shook her head and looked away. She didn't want bad beef with people on her first day. Xemnas stood in, "Well that's all for introductions, how about a tour of the castle." And neither did Xemnas.

He portaled down to be at her same level. He laid his hand on her upper back, "Dismissed!" he yelled in his powerful demanding voice. The other members disappeared into their portals. They started walking about the castle, him showing her where everything was, telling her where she could find stuff, and as they walked the long corridor to where her room was she noticed she was right next to Roxas's and Larxene's. And a little further down as Marluxia, the though of that was "oh Joy".

They stopped at her door, which looked like all the others but had a giant roman numeral 14 etched into, as did all the others with their corresponding numbers. He looked down at her with his intense stair.

"You know Sora?" Xalla nodded.

"Yes, but only slightly, he fought with us, when we met in Traverse Town. He helped with the heartless…" her voice trailed as the memory of overpowering heartless came flooding back to her.

He nodded as he took in her information.

"Dinner is at 7 in the dining hall, breakfast at 8 in the morning, if you need anything else the kitchen is always open or you can ask the others. When we have meetings you will know. Make yourself at home." He turned and walked through a portal, not a further goodbye.

She turned and opened the massive door to her bedroom.

End of Chapter!!!!! What… it's pretty damn good eh?


	3. Chapter 3

LoveLust 3

The huge doors silently creaked open. Everything in the castle was white marble, but her room was purple and black marble. Some carpeted area around her bed, plush and softer than any material she had ever touched and felt. Her room was so huge; it was the size of her last house, which she thought was big.

The bed was a king and circular shaped. It had a huge plush dark rich purple comforter on it. It was surrounded by a black silk net. Candles adorned the room, lighting her vision with a romantic glow. Her room had a huge balcony that looked out across the perpetual night sky, with Kingdom Hearts glowing in the sky.

She sniffed in the rainy air, it always rained here. She knew it did.

The room had huge pillars. A high ceiling with a few giant crystal chandeliers dangling dangerously. Around the room was a baby grand piano, shelves with books of music. A violin and electric guitar. And a brand new drum set. They knew her to well, it scared her. Behind her bead was the most amazing stereo system, all types of music on shelves around it, she noticed that the speakers were imbedded in her walls and pillars. Her mouth dropped. She fell to the cool marble floor.

She couldn't comprehend it. This was so amazing. How. Her mind went blank. There was a door with a huge thick curtain in front of it. She walked forward and pulled it back. It was her bathroom… her mouth dropped again.

It was huge. The floor was white; the walls were a dark green. Their were beautiful floral plants everywhere making it smell so very tropical and fresh. Her little paradise away from paradise. She didn't have to leave her room, did she? She didn't want to; it was made for her… it was amazing. Better than her dreams could come up with.

There was a water fall shower with glass the fractured the image, so you couldn't really see through it. The walls in the shower had soft rocks, which just added onto the beauty. There were speakers in the bathroom too, so she could jam while bathing.

She noticed a huge vanity, bright light bulbs glowing immensely around a circular pristine mirror. The seat was heart shaped and lavender. Flowers were lad upon the counter top. The drawers were full of make up and hair utensils of all kind. She then looked over to see the bathroom went on.

In the second portion of the bathroom was a huge Jacuzzi tub full of jets, speakers, and a light show. The flowers and small trees were everywhere. So it felt like a rain forest instead of an actual bathroom. This place was euphoric was she was floating.

Last but not least there was another curtained door. She pulled it back to reveal her closet. HUGE. Full of all types of clothes from all over the world. All the things she would ever need, ranging from a toothpick to an extra scythe blade. She ran in, and she felt as though she got lost the place was so huge. So many turns. So many clothes. She could keep track. When she finally got back to her room, the giant grandfather clock that didn't do the annoying tick tock every second rang out 6 glorious times.

It was time to eat. But she didn't want to leave. Instead she turned around and blared the music and sang to it loudly. The earth sighed with happiness at her happiness.

The Organization member sat around the table, preparing to eat. All 13 wee there but they were missing another. Xalla. She didn't show up. She wasn't lost, Xemnas made sure to do the best tour so that that could be avoided. He sighed. Perhaps she wasn't ready to come down.

"Let's Eat." He rang out. Some of their faces held confusion.

"What about Xalla, shouldn't someone go get her?" Demyx rang out. Concern in his voice.

"She doesn't want to be here dope head, the smartest one of us all." Spat out the beautiful Larxene. Demyx paid her no head.

"I should go get her, make her feel more welcome and comfortable here." Demyx said as he stood up. Xemnas glared. Should she come down… her behavior now was acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted. Or was that not right? Maybe it would help break the ice. Demyx sat back down after Xemnas glared at him.

He turned his attention to Saix, "will you please retrieve our newest member for dinner?" Saix grinned, "With pleasure." Some of the others looked upon him with disgust and concern for Xalla. Soon after he portaled out of the room.

"I shoulda been the one to get her…" Demyx mumbled under his breath while playing with his fork, the others ignored his childish behavior.

Saix appeared in front of her door, which was vibrating from the immense base coming from the inside. He could barely hear himself think, how she could be in there. His anger flared, and just when it did, the music stopped and she opened the door and stuck her goddess like face out to look at him.

He straightened up, trying to pear inside her room.

"I have been sent to retrieve you for dinner." He said in a cold heartless tone. But amusement still played on his features.

Xalla shrugged. And shook her head as if to say no. she closed the door on his face. He stopped it with his foot. Slamming the door open and getting a perfect view of her room. It was massive; obviously the Superior needed her here. His eyes again fell on her beautiful voluptuous face and body. A certain part of him stiffening at the site. Her yellow eyes bore into his, glaring. She was upset and it was cute.

He walked forward. Encroaching on her space. His eyes taking in every inch of her. She still wore her black dress that puffed out at the bottom like a tutu. Her black buckle up boots accented her legs, making them look even longer, although she was no higher then his chest. He sensed her body stiffen again as he took another step, now only a foot in front of her.

"Won't you grace us with your presence?" his voice was mocking and it was starting to get on her nerves. He was playing some mind game and she wasn't going to be able to keep her cool for much longer. She didn't want any enemies, but he was making her into one.

He reached out and she backed away quickly, her silky purple hair running through his fingers. His nose flared. He became throbbing at her. He was unable to control himself as he lunged forward at her. His chest smashing into hers. The made a small 'oof' sounds, as they collided. Her body felt so delicious against his, his hands started to travel her body. Her hips, her legs. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands trying a different place.

She was practically choking against the lust that resounded in her ears. She summoned her twin scythe blades and slashed them across his chest. Blood dripped on the floor from her blades. She glared as she brought one of them up to her lips and licked. His eyebrow rose. She was driving him mad.

The next thing she did was fling one at him, driving him back to the wall, pinning him there. She lunged forward and smashed her feet into his chest. Then she started to speak, laying on the hypnotic element to her voice thick.

"Never… ever... Try that again." He couldn't concentrate. His mind swam with emotions and feelings. Memories and pain. His mind wrapping around the concept of Hypnotic Siren. As she kept talking the earth rumbled with her anger and wrapped around him. Forcing him down.

He was now a little shorter then eye level with her. She snapped him out of his trance as she cut his check, not deeply, just enough so that it would hurt. He grimaced as he realized what just happened.

"I see now, 'Hypnotic Siren', its perfect for you…" he smirked. She didn't pay any attention as she portaled his ass back to the dinning hall looking exactly as he did. After that little excursion, it might be time to let them get a taste of her.

She portaled a few minutes after. Looking gloriously beautiful and goddess like to all of them. Larxene was laughing hysterically, Marluxia smirked, impressed with her. The others knew something went down. A knowing glance between Xalla and Xemnas, and he knew he made a mistake in letting him go, but now he knew. He chucked at her as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Glad you could join us, Xalla. Saix was just filling us in on what happened." Xalla blushed slightly but smiled gleefully. She won and he knew it. He looked like a mess though. The earth still wrapped around him, his cheek and chest still bleeding, more so then they were before. He was shaking, simmering with anger. But no matter how angry he got, it didn't make a difference that she won and would always win.

While she sat down and her food was served, Marluxia turned to talk to her across the table.

"I heard you fought expertly with the scythe. That is also my weapon of choice." He smirked; he couldn't get over himself, although he was beautiful. She smiled and nodded. She was practicing keeping the hypnotic out of her voice, but even without it seeded into her voice, she still stunned people with its immense and intense beauty.

"I use two, hand held blades. 16 inches for the hilt and about a foot for the curved blade."  
the Organization's eyes widened as they heard her voice. Stunned, not hypnotized. Her voice was a lyrical drug that you couldn't get enough of. They just wanted to strike up random conversation so that she would talk.

It took Marluxia a few minutes to replay, he had forgotten what he was abut to say, then he couldn't remember how to speak then once he remembered he didn't know what to say. "Q-quite impressive." He sounded strange to himself, he never stuttered. This woman was going to be the end of the Organization. She was perfect beyond all standards.

The conversation between them ended. Xalla ate her food slowly, it was meat loaf and creamy mashed potatoes with chives and extra sour cream, one of her favorite meals, but her appetite was missing. Or was it.

She snuck a peak at Larxene who ate her fool mildly. She was bored. And for some reason Xalla didn't like that, she turned more to Larxene, who sat across from her.

"What is it like being the only girl of Organization XIII?" Larxene looked up and blushed; her voice caught her off guard again. She smiled wickedly.

"I'm not, not any more. You're here now. And it wasn't so bad, just as long as I made it seem as though I would kill any one of them if they came close to me, or made a quick lusty glance, POP goes their eyes," she made a motion of stabbing someone and laughing cutely as if it was just innocent fun. Xalla thought to herself, imagine how hard some of these guys tried to get into her pants. Being the only female around.

"It must have been hard. I have only been here less than 2 hours and already someone pinned me to my bed, in hopes they could screw me." She said it so bluntly and suddenly that the organization spit out their food, they turned to look at Saix, who could have been the only culprit. He kept looking down, not meeting anyone eyes and eating very quickly. Larxene laughed out loud first and the loudest.

She wipes away some tears, "so thaaaat's what happened?! Good times got to give you props." She smiled from ear to ear. This Xalla girl was not half bad. She was gorgeous and was going to have some trouble with the guys, but how about Larxene helps her with that. As she took another look at Xalla, she noticed her perfect soft lips and glistened from the drink she just took. Her eyes yellow and cat like, perfect.

Her purple hair glistening and straight, it was just slightly rumpled from her fight from before. A certain part of her became hot, needy. She didn't understand this sudden urge. She shook it off as the looked at Marluxia who was giving her a strange look. She just smirked evilly, and then turned her attention back to Xalla.

"So, what are your plans after supper, Xalla?" everyone's head turned to hear. Xalla shrugged. She sighed happily, strange because she never though she was going to be content with this non existence.

"I don't know… don't we have missions and stuff we are assigned?" everyone laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah of course we do, but today is a day off. To relax. We have a new member amongst our ranks, a girl no less. A beautiful girl." Axel spoke out smiling cat like to her. She smiled a small smile back. Blushed and looked down. He made her feel nervous or something.

"Don't you guys have girlfriends or something?" everyone raised and eyebrow.

"No honey, we don't. We don't have time for that kind of commitment." Came Marluxia's sexy voice. He was trying to imply something.

"Then why don't you just hook up with someone when you don't have any missions?" her question came out before she could think to stop herself, Marluxia and a few others looked at her with raised eyebrows again.

"Wouldn't you think it would feel strange to be with a human?" his question summoned memories to her mind… Cloud. Her head sank as his emotions tore through her. She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"Your right, it would… their emotions are too strong, I can barely breathe and think when I am around them." They gave her a questioning look.

"What? Can't all nobodies feel human emotions? I can feel human emotions raw and unprotected by their words. But nobody emotions are different. They are wrapped around memories and darkness. Softer, less hurtful to hear and feel." Xalla trailed off as if thinking to herself.

"So you mean to say that you can feel emotions from human hearts? And you can feel emotions from nobody's somebodies? Their memories coming through the darkness? As if…" Xigbar scoffed. He didn't believe her and that was fine. He didn't have to.

She nodded her head. "Yes I can… that's how I knew I didn't belong… to that world..," sadness filled her words, "Don't' all nobodies have strange abilities?"

"Define strange" Came Roxas, who had been quiet the entire dinner.

End of Chapter… lolz. Disclaimer. I have no rights to own Kingdom Hearts, only plot and Character.


End file.
